


A Hoth Dressed Man

by deadlikemoi



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, AsSolo, CEO Leia, Dirty Talk, F/M, Finn compares Tinder dating to Ted Bundy, No tauntauns here, Pining, Skywalker Ltd., Stuck in Hoth, Young Executives Ben and Rey, ben has issues, flirty texts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 01:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16944213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadlikemoi/pseuds/deadlikemoi
Summary: Ben and Rey were on a cross country trip to Hoth for a work conference when they got snowed in at the Skywalker family cabin. What's the worst that could happen?





	A Hoth Dressed Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArdeaJestin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArdeaJestin/gifts).



> She asked for Rey and Kylo/Ben end up stranded in a blizzard in a log cabin/cave/whatever and naughty stuff goes down during the night (can be AU or within SW canon) with dirty talk.

"Don't forget to pack your thermals! You know it gets cold out there." Leia Organa-Solo could definitely be considered the mom of the executives of Skywalker Inc., but it didn't help that she actually _is_ the mother to one Benjamin Solo, Chief Operating Officer and head of the marketing department. 

The company was sending three of them to a conference in Hoth: Ben, Rey (Chief Technology Officer), and Rose (Lead Software Engineer). 

They all dreaded the change in weather; going from the year round warmth of temperate weather in Ryloth to the almost subarctic temperature was sure to put them all on edge. Leia spent the final afternoon before their trip putting together a game plan which included a dossier on most of the vendors in attendance who currently didn't utilize their goods and services. 

"The family has a cabin not far from the airport, stop by if you feel so inclined. You remember where it is, right, Ben?" The other woman smiled at her employees, the antithesis of most CEOs. 

___________

Flight 7339 direct to Hoth was scheduled to leave at 5:15 AM which made them part of the lucky bunch of fools trying to get through airport security before the sun came up.

> From: Rose  
>  To: Ben; Rey  
>  Cc: Leia  
>  Subject: Bad News
> 
> The devil of a flu finally caught up with me. Thanks, Kaydel. Sorry I won't be able to accompany you to the conference. Can definitely Skype if you need me!  
>  -Rose Tico
> 
> Sent from my iPhone

Rey knew, just by the sound her phone made, that it was an email she wouldn't want to read. Either spam or serious, nothing good came in before 7:00 AM, similar to how nothing good happens after 2:00 AM.

Great, she said to herself when she managed to find a Starbucks open at this absurd hour. It wasn't that she was uncomfortable with the prospect of taking this trip with Ben alone - the opposite, really - but she didn't want it to be _weird_. 

Perhaps weird wasn't the right word to describe it. How would one explain a situation where an adult female began a flirtation with an adult male coworker, of the same level so it wouldn't be an issue with the HR department, that ended with a cancelled date due to an unexpected death in the family. 

It sounded cut and dry on paper, but the reality of it was anything but. 

Han's death has taken everyone by surprise, so she couldn't fault Ben for the cancellation or the lack of follow through after. Would she remember to keep up a quasi-relationship if one of her parents died in an alternate universe where she actually knew them? 

Maybe it was the slight chip on her shoulder that gave her pause about a suddenly intimate two person trip to a snowy hell. Either way, there couldn't be any backing out at this point. With White Chocolate Mocha in hand (just this side of basic, _thank you_ , Rey took a seat only a few away from him, allowing the empty chairs in between two give them both literal and metaphorical distance. 

_____________

"So, no Tico then, huh?" he asked as he skimmed through the emails on his phone. _Good job_ , his mental narrator mused, _ever the great conversationalist_. 

He couldn't tell if Rey felt as awkward and unprepared about this turn of events as he did. She was so unflappable that it mystified him through the many times they were faced with insurmountable odds only to find her easily managing the helm with grace. 

_It's no wonder you dream about her_ , that same internal voice mocked, _and think about what could have been._

Ben Solo simply did not pine, it wasn't a Solo thing to do and certainly not his style, but part of him was currently troubleshooting ways to annihilate the grief stricken part of him that allowed her to get away. 

Why hadn't it been simple enough to find her in the office, apologize for his very curt response to her condolence, and reschedule their date? 

Because Ben Solo didn't know how to communicate like the adult human he pretended to be and instead, he adored her from afar, watched her discuss her love life within ear shot, and wallowed privately in his own misery. 

Sure, his mom and Poe told him to try again, but he never worked up the nerve. And now he had to spend at least two days sitting next to her on a flight across the country. 

Small favors, right? 

___________

First class seats were a godsend. Not only did they provide ample legroom, which was helpful for those people who somehow mirrored giants, but there was also a lot of room between neighboring seats. 

Rey sat comfortably in her aisle seat and sipped a ginger ale while she continued to read the latest book her roommate suggested to her, _The Stranger Beside Me_ by Ann Rule. Finn said it was a good idea that she realize how easily psychopaths fit into society when she primarily dated off of Tinder. 

"I didn't take you for a true crime fan."

She looked up from her book to see that he was staring at her, "Oh, uh, usually I'm not. But, you remember Finn right? Poe's boyfriend? We're roommates now and this is supposed to give me some pointers about dating, apparently." 

He smiled in response, though she could tell it was a bit forced. Ben had this look about him when he was doing something he wasn't happy about, even smiling. "I think you could hold your own given the chance."

"Given the chance, my krav maga training will finally be useful." 

"Finally you can use all those gamma rays for good and not evil." 

"Ben Solo, did you just make a joke about the Hulk?"

"Bruce Banner mostly, but yes." There was that grin of his that would've shown the rise of color in her cheeks had she not covered her face in foundation and concealer to hide the bags under her eyes. 

After the flight attendant returned with his second cup of coffee, Ben resumed work on his daily sudoku puzzle. She knew the crossword would come next like it always did. 

With a twinge of something close to regret or sorrow, she started the page over again, but made no progress. 

It was criminal, how good he smelled and she subconsciously gravitated closer to him, resting her back closer to the arm rest than the reclined back of the seat.

She couldn't help but fall into his orbit yet again.

____________

The frigid temperatures in Hoth hit them immediately as they walked up the gangway and into the airport proper. 

Leia had been right, like always, though both of them were loathe to actually admit it. They'd take that fact to their respective and separate graves. 

Stuffed inside Columbia coats, knit hats, scarves, and gloves, both slipped and slid out into the world with a definite sense of wonder in their eyes. 

Rey, the girl who grew up being bounced from one foster home to another, was new to this atmosphere. Her eyes lit up where she stood, following single snowflakes as they floated down from above on gusts of wind, until Ben appeared with their rental truck. 

"How comfortable are you driving in this?" she questioned with her face pressed to the icy window.

"We've got four wheel drive and AAA just in case, so I'm about 65% sure we'll get to the hotel in one piece." 

Her narrowed eyes found his face just barely keeping his grin under wraps. "So," she spoke as softly as possible, "it's a good thing I updated my life insurance prior to this trip then?" 

All that met her in terms of a reply was a loud, barking laugh she barely recognized. Where had this Ben Solo been hiding?

"If you listed me as your beneficiary, I think not."

Feeling particularly teased, Rey pressed her lips together and turned her phone back on to reply to the texts from her friends wishing them a safe flight. Typing out a response to each, her face took on a different look depending on who she was speaking to. Rose received a more thorough reply than Finn or Poe, knowing the other woman already had multiple questions for her before they erupted in messages shared just in emojis. 

"Any revelations?" Ben asked, his eyes trailing through the snow drifts to check for any vehicles in the area. 

She hummed an initial response before speaking, "Just Rose and some others checking in for the most part."

The snow started to fall in heavier flurries. When she allowed her eyes to drift toward him, she noticed the apprehension in his face, his hands gripping the steering wheel so tightly his knuckles were white, and it was clear how much tension he was holding in. 

"Ben..." she whispered to him. The last thing she wanted was to spook or jar him. 

"I don't think we're going to make it to the hotel."

"But then-"

"Remember what my mom said about that cabin the family has? It's maybe ten minutes from where we are now. I think we can make it."

"I trust you." 

She watched a blush move slowly up from below his coat and take over his face without giving a verbal response. 

The last few miles were more than a little treacherous. Gray skies still illuminated the banks of snow on either side of the road with moon glare that threatened to blind them if they weren't lucky enough to have sunglasses already. 

By the time they pulled into a deserted driveway and a cabin that looked more abandoned than rarely used, she was more than a little concerned about what being in such close quarters with him would mean. 

What she remembered was Ben Solo the consummate gentleman, so of course he tackled carrying both of their bags while he followed closely behind her, surely ready to drop everything if she appeared about to fall. 

They both managed to struggle inside with minimal hazardous movements, but she stuck close to the door after he mentioned needing to light the pilot and get the fuses on before pushing any farther into the cabin. 

Surprisingly, the smell didn't tell tale of anything left to mold or decay and actually smelled pleasant to a nose presently destroyed by cold. 

One by one, lights and appliances whirled back to life. She wasn't sure what she expected from the family who built the company up over generations, but the homey, comfortable atmosphere surely wasn't it. 

"Wow," she spoke with awe high in her voice.

"I would've suggested we eat before leaving the airport if I'd known we would end up here. To be honest, I'm not sure what the food situation is, so why don't you take a look around while I figure that out?" 

She left her bags, but kept her coat as the heat had barely kicked on yet, and she walked from room to room, inspecting everything she found while she tried to imagine the people who once inhabited this space. 

Was it a little Leia or a round cheeked Ben? It was easy to imagine a past where she could be placed into the scenery like a little doll who was brought over to play. 

Before she knew it, she made it to the last bedroom, reclining on the soft bed for a moment alone with her thoughts. 

The reception in the area was bad, giving her just a few bars of service and she doubted they had a wireless router tucked away anywhere, so while she would prefer the use of one of her apps to zone out momentarily, the hard limit on her data plan eliminated that possibility. 

"Hey," Ben surprised her by suddenly appearing in the doorway and she responded with a squeak, attempting to roll off the mattress without planting her face into the floor, "you alright?" 

"Yeah, yep, yes. Never been better." She prayed he couldn't see the flush of her cheeks in the dim illumination provided by the hallway lights. 

"I think dinner will be some soup and crackers. Do you have a preference between minestrone and tomato?" 

"You may not know me well, but you should have heard by now that I'll eat absolutely anything. _Anything_." The last word came out breathy and she giggled to try and bring the tension level down just a fraction of a point, but Ben seemed impassive to anything except her movement. 

"I'd like to," Ben hinted, his body turned towards her and with a breath in, his body seemed to grow and extend his large frame just enough to make the doorway impassable. 

Surely, she didn't hear what she thought she heard, right?

"I'm sorry... what?" 

"Let's sit down and eat." His large hand grasped her elbow and pulled her back to the kitchen, the running furnace and warmth from his touch ratcheted up the need to shrug her coat off. 

With her back to him she missed the force of his gaze traveling the entire distance of her body. If she'd been aware, she may have preened or moved in a way that made sure his eyes landed on her best feature: the ass she earned with hours upon hours of Soul Cycle and runs. 

Wordlessly, she was ushered to the table, set in front of a liquor cabinet stuffed full of enough top shelf alcohol to keep a country club running for months, and her hands drifted over each option before landing on an almost full bottle of Balblair Single Malt Whisky. 

"Aha!" The jubilation in her tone made him curiously whirl around to find her popping the top and scrounging for two glasses under the cabinet. "Since we're stuck here instead of the fancy hotel with jacuzzi tubs and flat screen televisions, I think we'll need to drink. A lot." 

_____________

_Two years earlier..._

Being only four months into a job was made ever worse when your live in boyfriend decided it just wasn't working out.

Luckily for her, Rey managed to find her people at Skywalker Ltd. who rallied around her, allowing her to sleep in guest rooms and on couches for as long as it took to get herself settled. 

It was difficult, then, to put her best foot forward and her smile on, and most small obstacles threatened to reduce her to a shaking pile of hysterics. 

But Rey was a fighter. She'd always been as an orphan and she always would be after the life she had. 

Everything came to a head during a particularly difficult executive level meeting where she was put on the spot to defend an outage that occurred during an unfortunate time. 

"The regulatory update was required so we could come into compliance. Support swore that it would be a seamless integration and we worked as quickly as possible to find a resolution once the error was brought to our attention." 

Breathe in, breathe out... In on two, out on five. Yoga techniques weren't going to quite cut it if not jumping across the table and mauling Solo was the objective. 

"That's not good enough!" His hand hit the tabletop with enough force to shock everyone and make them jump back. "Why isn't there a calendar available for these things? Do you have any idea how bad this makes us look?" The anger that simmered between the two was palpable and anyone with enough sense would've seen the explosion coming. 

"Look, " Rey barked, "You can be an asshole all you want, but that's not going to change the way this works."

The hush was immediate and though many thought she'd shy away after making a statement like that, she maintained her posture and stared straight into his eyes as if daring him to respond. 

Later on, after power eating a Lara Bar and cup of tea, Leia found the younger woman sequestered under the large desk in her office.

"Rey, are you alright?"

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me. It will never happen again, but I understand if you have to fire me. What I said was completely inappropriate for a professional setting." Rey's strength of character wouldn't allow her to cry, but her past self felt thoroughly chastised by present Rey.

With a sigh, Leia dropped her hand, waiting to pull Rey back up to her feet. "I can't get on the floor when there's a chance I'll never get back up again, so please join me up here and we can talk."

"But..."

"Rey," her tone was both sweet and direct and finally, Rey felt strong enough to face this. "My son is not an easy man to deal with and I say this as a mother who loves him unconditionally, so I know it can't be any better for you. What I want to say is... good job."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Don't make a habit of swearing at him in front of a group like that, but he needs people who won't let him get away with anything. I like you and I see a lot of myself in you, so maybe take the rest of the day to collect yourself and come back tomorrow with a clear head."

That night she slept on Rose's couch, enjoying endless glasses of wine and the last of the peanut butter ice cream, where she regaled her friend with the true story of her day, allowing Rose to ask questions while she debunked many of the rumors that managed to start flowing in the hours since it all happened. 

"I can't believe you called him an asshole! How did he respond to that?"

Rey bit her lip, recalling the heat in his gaze when he held her eye just as intently as she held his. "I don't remember much after that aside from my own internal screaming."

"Still," Rose cooed, "no one talks to Solo like that. You're going to be the office hero now." 

Sure enough, Rey could've done a victory lap around the building the next day by how everyone was treating her. Back slaps, exuberant hellos, and offers to buy her coffee and/or lunch abounded. 

It was a heady experience, that's for sure. But it didn't prepare her for what came next.

> 555-5819  
>  Flattery looks good on you

Though there was no need to stare around and see if she could find this anonymous spectator while in her office with the door closed, she did move her task chair just enough to give her a view out through the vertical window in her door, but no one was blatantly watching her from the other side.

> _Who is this? How did you get this number?_

The dancing dots that accompanied a response in progress appeared on her phone, but a knock at the door forced her to turn it over and address the person who needed her attention.

Minutes later, flustered and eager, she flipped her phone over and stared at the lit up screen.

> 555-5819  
>  You mean to tell me that I'm not in your contacts as AsSolo?

The quip made her smile before she realized the implication... Ben Solo was texting her and- hitting on her?

Wait, what?

That didn't seem right. 

The man was too attractive to be interested in her. Yes, his face wasn't attractive in the conventional sense that had women falling over themselves in the street, but it was interesting and beautiful in a way that made him one of a kind. 

But a man like that wouldn't be interested in a woman like her. Isn't that what her ex said when they broke up? That she was boring and plain? 

__

> _Well, I'm certainly doing that now._
> 
> _Is this your way of hunting for an apology?_
> 
> 555-5819  
>  Oh no, the comment was fully warranted. 
> 
> And the blush is cute, too.

He must have walked by if he knew she was blushing. Either that or he had too much trust in his own flirting, but she didn't take him for the cocky type.

She found, over the next few weeks, that though Ben Solo wasn't cocky or aggressive like many men were, he had a way with words. 

"How's your new apartment?" He asked over the phone while he drove to his own. 

"Great." She fell back against the layers of pillows that littered her bed, running her hand through the hair she'd just let down from the tight top bun. "My bed especially."

"Oh yeah?" A dark chuckle followed the question. "Ready for me?" 

She hummed in acknowledgment. Their conversations had taken a certain turn recently and their interactions followed suit. 

It helped that they were both young executives, too busy to be bothered for anything but high level problems, so no one was around to witness the budget meeting that ended with her laid out on top of his desk, his hands holding her thighs far under the hem of her dress where they were wrapped around his hips and his mouth did horribly exciting things to her neck and shoulder between explicit moans of _fuck, i can feel how wet you are_ and _can't wait to get my face in this magnificent pussy_. 

Rey never was one to engage in dirty talk. Maybe it was from embarrassment or not having enough experience to know the right things to say, but she couldn't stop herself from eagerly responding to him. 

"Fuck, Ben," she pleaded as his erection created amazing friction against her clit, " _Please._ "

"Please what, hmm?"

"More. I need more of _something_ , of you." Practical Rey would've screamed at her for being reduced to such a whiner, but Practical Rey would do the same if faced with what Ben Solo had in his pants. "Need you, damn it."

Any response from him was quieted by a harsh knock on the door. 

Lightning fast reflexes allowed Rey to slip around the enormous mahogany desk and plant herself into one of the chairs just seconds before the door opened. 

"Benny, I need uh- Rey! Hello!" Leia lit up at seeing them together, but the delight didn't reach past her lips. "I need to speak with my son, privately, if you don't mind." 

That was when everything fell apart, for him especially. Ben reacted horribly to the news that his father collapsed and died of a sudden heart attack and couldn't pull himself back together. 

It took a leave of absence from work, a long stay in rehab, and he was uncommunicative for far longer. 

__________________

_Present Day_

How Rey was stupid enough to forget about his sobriety she'd never know and though she'd blame it on the stress of being snow in, it was inexcusable. 

"Oh, fuck. I forgot. I'm so sorry, Ben."

He shrugged in response, placing two bowls of soup down on the table with the crackers and a bottle of water she hadn't noticed before. 

"You didn't interact with me during... that time. It's understandable." Somehow, she was still surprised at how sweet and gentle he could be. 

It seemed like everything in the past was once again new and fresh and raw. 

"Why did you act like we never happened? Maybe we didn't officially, but it was something to me." Her breath caught in her throat as her heart dropped into her stomach, making her mouth dry. 

So it was time for this conversation. 

Breathe in, breathe out, Rey. "It was something to me too. Very much so." She was brave enough to have this discussion with full eye contact though where it came from, she had no idea. 

He never did have a good poker face, but that was a part of him she really appreciated even if they were arguing. "Really?" His voice was much smaller than she ever thought it could be. 

She nodded. "Yes, of course. You underestimate your appeal." 

The utter disbelief, clearly visible in his face, made her heart clench. And the giggle that bubbled up from her chest let loose as it disappeared, only to be replaced by a slight twinge of anger. 

"Is this a joke?" The corners of his lips turned down in a grimace.

"WHAT? No. Ben, no. I'm sorry, it was just... you're just really cute sometimes." She laughed again, unable to hold in the mirth coursing through her veins, and she stood then, unable to stand the distance between them when it was easy to allow miscommunications to alter this conversation. 

"Cute? Am I a puppy?"

When she was close enough that her knees brushed his, she pressed a hand to his chest to open his arms, allowing her to climb fully into his lap. 

"Listen," she needled, her fingers scrubbing over the slight stubble on his jaw, "You came back from your leave and I couldn't tell where we stood." 

A huff of air was expelled through his nose, a stiff smile barely raised one corner of his mouth, "You knew how much I'd fallen apart and most people don't want to deal with someone so broken." 

Broken. Of course Rey was familiar with that concept. The girl who grew up relying on only herself, who became battle hardened until she came to America and met the people she now considered her family. She might still be broken, but the pieces of her were almost stitched into one. 

"I'm not most people. I wish you'd thought about that..." 

At least he realized he should feel ashamed... Guilty that he'd allowed over a year to pass without making an attempt to start again. 

"Rey." Her eyes were closed against the emotions she tried to keep inside. He was just saying her name again as they opened, " _Rey._ "

The air sizzled with tension as their eyes met, mere inches apart, and just the motion of breathing caused them to barely brush their lips together. 

"Kiss me, Ben. Make it up to me."

"Oh?" His eyes searched her face for any sign that his ears deceived him and so when he found none, his lips were crushed to hers in a breathless kiss. 

The oxygen was sucked completely from the room at the touch and though their lungs protested, the only sounds in the room were their moans as tongues, teeth, and lips clashed together. 

She was reminded of that day, long ago now, when she had him in this same embrace, but now she refused to let him go. The cabin could burn down and she'd just squeeze him tighter, press him down, and ride him until it all ended. 

"Let me take you to bed, Rey. Let me kiss you everywhere, taste you, touch you and watch you come for me." 

She should've had whiplash by how quickly he changed from this angry firebrand to a sweet, gentle man who asked for permission instead of simply taking what she offered. 

While she tried to get herself going on her own, Ben scooped her up immediately and threw her over his shoulder with ease. Forget that she was a fully grown woman of rather tall stature, this giant of a human man tossed her around as if she was nothing. She must have said the last line out loud because he responded with a simple "not to me" before he delivered a loud smack to her ass. 

Ben obviously knew his way around the place so she voiced no complaint and simply watched him make twists and turns, her elbow propped on his lower back gave support to her chin, the view from her spot utterly amazing. His ass looked this spectacular in jeans, what would it be like naked?

Without another word, she was thrown through the air and tossed onto the same bed she relaxed on earlier. 

"It's not the bed I wanted you on, but I'll take it." Ben began to undress, easily pulling his dark sweater over his head, and barred his incredible muscles to her. 

"Fuck, really? Really Ben?" 

"What?" 

"You... you..." She rose to her knees and crawled over to kneel in front of him while he stood with a questioning look on his face. "You are so fucking gorgeous."

"Isn't that supposed to be what I say?" 

"You have, before," she sighed and ran her hands down his chest until they fell to the waistband of his jeans, popping the button open and pulling down the zipper before he could protest, but a surprised sound still left his lips. The perfect eyebrow over her left eye flew up in response, "I've waited a long time for this and I'm not a patient woman."

Ben gave no response as she reached into his boxer briefs and pulled out his very impressive erection. An electric shiver ran through his body at the contact, her position allowing her to catch it all while she worked her hand over him, gathering the beads of precum to ease her strokes. 

"Do you have any idea how many times I touched myself thinking about you and this cock? But seeing it is much better than my imagination." 

Before he could respond, her tongue followed her hand, first kissing the head and then enveloping his member in her mouth, between her soft lips, hollowing her cheeks enough to make the rise and fall of her head easy until he hit her throat and her gag reflex engaged.

"Fuck, you're so big." 

His groan echoed through the room when she resumed her efforts, her fingers pressed to his perineum, making him jump at the sensation and the pleasure, both overtaking him faster than he'd like. 

"Rey, stop. Stop. Please. You're gonna make me come way too fast." She grinned at that, detaching her mouth from his pulsing cock, but kept her face close enough that she could place kisses there as often as she wanted. 

"Maybe I want that," she hummed. "What if I want you to come in my mouth or on my face? To make me yours?"

" _Fuck._ I mean, next time? Definitely." It was so amusing to watch Ben Solo get tongue tied and flustered especially in a situation such as this. 

She nodded, a slight quirk to one side of her mouth, and she lifted herself up to unzip her light hoodie and shuck it from her shoulders, leaving her in only a sports bra and pair of leggings. 

"Is it redundant to tell you how gorgeous you are?" 

"Perhaps, but I'll allow it." Lifting her hips, she shimmied her leggings down her legs enough until he could yank them off completely. 

Unable to help himself, Ben slowly ran his hands up and down the smooth expanse of her tan, athletic legs. Goosebumps erupted in the wake of his touch, but Rey merely bit her lip and let him continue as he pleased. 

His eyes stayed trained on her face, watching for any movement he could catch and pack away for later. "I don't think you know how much I thought about this- being with you. It kept me going while I was down and struggling." 

"Really?" Her panties were pushed down her thighs next, more drenched than she'd like to admit, but she could never deny how much this man turned her on. "I think I'd appreciate a display of that, if you don't mind." 

The prodding she provided always worked, their relationship could be antagonistic when necessary, and with a defiant glance at her smug grin, his jeans and briefs dropped to the floor before he fully climbed onto the bed and forced her legs open and over his shoulders. 

"Normally I do a little more lead up to this, but I have to say my mouth is watering just thinking about the taste of you." Words were clipped, every two or so, by his lips leaving nips and trails of saliva up her inner thighs. "I've been called a tease before," his fingers spread her lips apart and allowed his eyes to see how she reacted to him, "but we've both drawn this out enough. Don't you think?" 

"Yes, I agree, now make me come with that tongue." He stuck it out at her first and cocked his head to suck a bruise into her left thigh. Just as she was getting anxious enough and moving her hips in a frustrating bid to get some contact, he pressed an open mouthed kiss over her clit. 

The pleased sigh that met him at that action forced the tension up as his lips sucked where they were and one finger easily slid into her moist heat. This is where he normally would've made a comment like "god, you're so tight" or "your pussy is perfect", but she had a response for every statement he made. 

More than anything, all he wanted was to keep hearing her moan. 

Listening to those sounds leave her mouth pushed him to press more fingers inside her, searching out and finding that one spot that made her legs blindly close around him until he worked her through it and sent her spiraling into the first orgasm he'd give her. 

"I want one of those to start my day every morning," she laughed while her breathing was still short and Ben worked his way up her body, kissing spots he'd fully familiarize himself with later. 

"Anything you want." Now that he was fully over her, caging her smaller body in with his own, he tried to rid himself of his last articles of clothing, but made little progress until she found his lips and got both his jeans and briefs by the waistband and pushed the offending material down enough for the motion of his hips rutting against hers to get them off. "Get this off," he said as he snapped the strap of her sports bra. 

He'd happily rip it to shreds, but he figured it was some expensive brand she appreciated too much to allow something like that. 

Now able to finally see every inch, Rey let him look his fill for a few moments, running her own hands down his muscular back and feeling each jump at her attention. "Ben," she whispered as she kissed his cheek then his jaw and down his neck. "Do you have a condom?" 

Though he'd never claim to always be prepared, in this instance he was, holding up a single digit before he walked out of the room, surely to find their bags where they were deposited by the door. 

She was right, in the end, about how magnificent and life changing his naked ass was and she was just as sure the sight of him coming back would be equally as lovely. 

The sound of his heavy footsteps announced his arrival and there was no shame or embarrassment as his nude body filed through. There were times for prospective and nuance, but she knew then, in that moment, that after having him she'd never want another man as long as she lived. 

As if sensing her thoughts and catching her line of vision, his eyebrow rose in defiance. "I like what I see, you should be happy about that."

"Oh, I am," and he easily slipped his body back between her thighs, a column of foil wrapped condoms still held in hand. 

Ever the independent woman, her hand grasped his erection from where it rested against her hipbone and they both worked to get the condom on quickly. Now that they were finally faced with what they both had been longing for for years, it seemed neither of them liked the idea of waiting even another minute. 

"This is just temporary," she groaned as he barely entered her and stopped with only the head inside, giving her a moment to recognize how it sounded. "No, no. Ben. The condoms are temporary, not us." 

She attempted to force him in the rest of the way by moving her hips every which way without success until he saw the honesty in her eyes and thrust forward, causing her breath to catch in her throat. 

"Sorry, baby, I thought it might be better to just... rip off the bandaid." 

Slowly, barely enough to see the rise and fall in her chest, she started to breathe and will herself to not tense up. Her body was reveling at the stretch he caused. "You're right and I knew what I was getting into, but my brain didn't tell my vagina."

They laughed together, briefly, and then she was comfortable enough to tell him to move, her body screaming for friction within. And when he moved, when the amazing length of his cock skimmed every sensitive nerve ending, she howled with pleasure. 

Rey was nothing close to a virgin, she'd had a good dicking or five before, but something about Ben made the connection between them and the assault on all her senses more real than it ever was before. 

"Don't worry, I feel it too," his voice was normally enough to get her wet, more than just a bit, but now, lowered and as husky as it was, she could come from that alone. 

"Talk to me, Ben," she whined as her nails punctured the perfect skin at his waist, "tell me-tell me how good it feels when I fall apart under you." 

"Rey, you don't even know." His lips were at her ear while his fingers circled indecent statements on her clit. "You're my fucking dream, sweetheart. Hearing you moan for me, saying my name... I don't know how I didn't spill immediately. _Fuck._ "

She crested the tides of the pleasure he brought just as his teeth sunk down into her shoulder, muffling his groan as the vice-like hold of her cunt clamped down and forced him over as well. 

"I hope you have a quick refractory period because I definitely want more of that as soon as possible." He speared her with a sharp eye then rolled his large form off hers, giving just enough space for them to catch their breaths.

"I'm not 21 anymore, but I'll see what I can do," and his cock twitched at the thought, very much liking the sound of a second round. 

But the world seemed to have its fill of giving them solace as her phone started to ring from somewhere, the colorful tone announced that it was Rose on the other side of the line and probably a video chat request instead of a phone call. 

With seconds to spare before the call dropped, she'd managed to stuff herself under the duvet and arrange her body so no one could spot even a fraction of the large man who laid beside her, still in all his naked glory (and it was glorious). 

"Hey, Rose," she tried her hardest to not sound out of breath, but the little square of her reflection showed the color high in her cheeks and the indent of his teeth before she pulled the covers up to her neck. 

Acting like she was blind to it all, Rose smiled and looked over her own shoulder. "I just wanted to check in and see how it's going. The news said there's a pretty terrible storm going right through Hoth. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, it's rather awful outside. We didn't even make it to the hotel." 

"Where are you?" The girl tried to look around like she could get a different view from another position. 

"The Skywalker cabin."

"Is Ben with you?" 

And because she knew it was going to happen, she didn't fight him when he put himself in the shot, shirtless and still sweaty. "Yes, he is. Hi, Rose."

"Um..." 

With her eyes closed, Rey couldn't stop the smile from taking over her face when she heard not one but two sets of laughs on the other side of the line. 

"I told you that cabin works miracles, didn't I?" Half of Leia's face appeared in the shot, megawatt smile and all, and stared down her son through the screen. 

"WHAT?!" Both Ben and Rey asked, "what do you mean?" But the screen went black before they got a response.


End file.
